Giotto
Character Outline Giotto 'is the Founder of the Vongola Famiglia, and thus, its First Boss. He is also the creator of the Zero Point Breakthrough. After his retirement, he moved to Japan and started a Family, making Tsuna his descendant. He is the great-great-great grandfather of Tsuna. Tsuna has repeatedly been shown to be very much like him, as they have the same weapon and techniques (including the Zero Point Breakthrough), similar appearances, and equally unorthodox Families (the First Family included kings, military men, rival Mafiosos, and religious people). Their Guardians are quite similar as well: Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo, Gokudera, and Ryohei have already been shown to be very much like their predecessors in appearance, weapon of choice, and personality. Personality He is shown to be a calm and collected leader that cares for his friends and family and is willing to protect them from harm. He also has a strong sense of justice and actively pursuing of what he believes is right for the people, which is why he formed the Vongola Family. He is similar to Tsuna in many aspects, especially their soft nature that Daemon Spade once had commented on. Likewise, Reborn has once stated that Vongola Primo was the kind of person who accepted anyone into the Family, regardless of background. He is also shown to highly value friendship and other bonds that he has with people he knows and is a forgiving person that never hold any grudges against people; when Daemon betrayed him, Giotto still considered him as his guardian. Appearance Giotto has golden blonde hair and his eyes are a sharp orange tone, the same as Tsuna's when he is in Dying Will Mode. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cape with a golden, decorated attatchment, which later becomes Natsu's Cambio Forma. Throughout his appearances in the anime, he has been shown in Dying Will Mode. History Giotto was the founder of the Vongola, and said to be the most powerful Sky Boss. Giotto and his Guardians founded the Vongola, not to be the mafia that they are now, but to be a vigilant group to help the people. At some point during his reign as the First Vongola Boss, he was betrayed by his own Guardian, Daemon Spade, who wanted the Vongola to be more than they were at that point. After the betrayal, Giotto sealed the true power of the Vongola rings, as he didn't trust what the Vongola would become and retired in Japan. Giotto had a very close relationship with the first Simon boss, Cozarto Simon. They were said to be so close that they would never cross swords with each other. The two first met when both of them had similar intentions of helping out one of their neighbors. Cozart dropped his wallet which Giotto picked up to return. Once they found out that their intentions were the same, they shook hands, and this was the start of the Cozart-Giotto friendship. Plot Overview Future Arc During Tsuna's training with Hibari, he was trapped, enclosed by Hibari's Cloud Hedgehog, and forced Tsuna to undergo the Vongola Trial of Succession. While Tsuna was trapped in the hedgehog, his Vongola Ring emitted images to his head. The previous Vongola Bosses stated that they were the past sins and crimes of the Vongola. The bosses demanded Tsuna to accept the bloody history of the Vongola if he wanted to be strong, but Tsuna refused to do so and stated that he would rather destroy the Vongola than accept their sins. Vongola Primo then accepts Tsuna as the successor to the Vongola and grants him the proof of the Vongola. Inheritance Succession Arc He appeared through Tsuna's Vongola Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier, answering Yuni's will. He stated that he never answered to the Arcobaleno's power and never will again, but he said this was single exception due to Yuni's condition which is still unknown as to what she promised to him. He told Tsuna and the others they have yet to inherit the Vongola's true power and that the First Vongola Guardians will observe them to see if they are worthy to inherit Vongola's true power or not. Before he disappeared, he asked if they were they able to embody the duty of a Guardian and if they had that resolve because everything rested on that. Later, he appeared at a castle inside an amusement park where Lampo decides that he will stay until his Succesion Trial finishes. Giotto said that it was his turn now. At first, Lampo was against doing this, but Giotto was able to convince him as Lampo also commented that he "can't say no to him." During Gokudera's Succesion Trial, he sealed Tsuna's Hyper Intuition to prevent him from interfering in the Succession Trial. After G.'s trial, he said that Tsuna realized that G. (when disguised as Gokudera) wasn't his real Storm Guardian even though he already sealed his Hyper Intuition. He also thanks G. for his help when he remembered the times when he and his Guardians built the Vongola. He appears again at the Namimori Shrine along with his Guardians looking a bit worried as the next trial would be Daemon Spade's one. He checked his pocket watch before standing up. He again along with the other Guardians watch the trial from afar. The other guardians wanted to intervene, but Giotto just told them to wait and watch. He appears again in front of Daemon and thanks him for fulfilling his duty as a Guardian to which Daemon commented that he hasn't changed. After Daemon gave Chrome his inheritance, Giotto also gave Tsuna his inheritance as he had watched Tsuna and his Guardians throughout the Inheritance. Later, he appears alongside Daemon and comments that Daemon still keeps the pocket watch that symbolizes their friendship and said that he hasn't changed his mind, to which Daemon replied that he was forever a fool and that's why Giotto disappointed him in the end. After this, he and the other Guardians went back to the Vongola Rings. Future Final Battle Arc When Tsuna had his back to the wall in his battle with Byakuran, Tsuna explained his motives for fighting and prepared to battle Byakuran again, although he was heavily out classed by Byakuran, something Byakuran was quick to point out. At this moment Giotto speaks, but doesn't show himself, through the Vongola Rings. Giotto speaks to his Guardians, asking them if they approved of what he was about to do. Each of his guardians approved, with G. telling him to do what he wants, like he always does. Giotto agrees with G., and then appears in front of Tsuna through his gloves. Giotto explains to Tsuna about the history of the Vongola Rings, and how they were sealed to ensure a strict succession. He looks at Tsuna, and tells him, that this was no longer necessary, as he believed that Tsuna would understand the true meaning of both the Vongola Rings and his will. Upon saying this, Giotto releases the Vongola Rings to reveal its true form. After doing this he encourages Tsuna to beat Byakuran by telling him to give the "Mare Boy" a scare before disappearing. Inheritance Ceremony Arc When Talbot, the oldest metal craftsman who worked for Vongola, arrived, after the Vongola Rings had been heavily damaged due to the Simon's attack, he revealed that he could repair and upgrade the Vongola Rings with a bottle called Penalty which contained Primo's blood. During the battle between the Simon and the Vongola, the Vendice appeared before the 10th Generation Guardians, and informed them that after every battle, they would present the Guardians with Keys. These Keys were objects that were used by Cozart and Giotto, and given to the Vendice when by the two bosses to be presented to their descendants when the inevitable battle between them commenced. These keys held the memories of the two bosses, and would reveal the true history behind the two families. After the keys were collected and the memories revealed, it was apparent that Giotto had ''not betrayed Simon, and that Daemon Spade was behind everything. Giotto's guardians saved Cozart from impending doom and it was Cozart himself who suggested that he remain dead to the rest of the world and would support Giotto from the shadows. Weapons and Abilities Forms *Hyper Dying Will Mode: This is when one has been hit with the Criticism Shot or ingested two Dying Will Pills. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. When the internal limiters are lifted it awakens his Hyper Intuition. Giotto is normally seen in this form. Equipment *I-Gloves' - A pair of special combat Gloves used by the Vongola Primo, Giotto. These are the same as Tsuna's X Gloves, being able to ignite the Dying Will Flame, which allows for propulsion. When Tsuna's using X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring to do the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, an I appears on the back of the X-Gloves to indicate that it is the First's technique. *[[Mantello di Vongola Primo|'Mantello di Vongola Primo']] - Giotto wears a long, black Cloak that releases Sky Flames. The Cloak also has the ability to nullify Attacks. His Cloak, which is later used by Tsuna's Box Weapon's Cambio Difesa, is attached to his I-Gloves and bears a metal plate that bears the Roman Numeral I. *'Mitena di Vongola Primo' - As with the First's Cloak, the Gauntlet also has the roman numeral I on it. It is said that Vongola Primo could focus all of his power into a single point. This was so powerful it is said that his gloves would even change form which is resembles Tsuna's gauntlet which was used against Byakuran. *'Sky Vongola Ring:This Ring is proof of being the Vongola sky boss before passing it on to Vongola Secondo. He sealed the Sky Ring along with the rest of the Vongola Rings to make sure they would be passed on to the next Vongola Boss. *Vongola Hyper Intuition - This ability allows the user to predict upcoming attacks. Primo was seen using this ability to dodge a bullet. Techniques *Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition''': (零地点突破: ファースト エディション, ''Zero Chiten Toppa: ''Faasuto Edishon) The Technique used by the First Vongola and later the Vongola Nono and Tsuna. It takes Giotto to be in the opposite state of the Hyper Dying Will State to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy, that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by the Dying Will Flames. Relationships Guardians Alaude He was the head of a secret intelligence agency in an unidentified country. He physically resembles Hibari, and despite their preference for solitude, Dino notes that they both show benevolence toward allies, even though Hibari's manner of doing so is outwardly unfriendly and even violent, which was mentioned to be similar to Alaude when he was young. His weapon of choice was handcuffs; when Hibari's Cloud Hedgehog goes into Cambio Forma, it transforms into a similar weapon called Alaude's Handcuffs. Asari Ugetsu Japanese, loved music. It was said that there were none who could match his skills with the blade. He physically resembles Yamamoto, and Reborn compared Yamamoto giving up baseball to the first Rain Guardian giving up music: both did so to excel at swordsmanship for the sake of their friends in the Vongola Family. Specifically, the first Rain Guardian sold his instruments for a trio of short Swords and a single long Sword. Yamamoto's Kojirou can Cambio Forma into a similar Sword called "Asari Ugetsu." Daemon Spade A dangerous Illusionist. He resembles Chrome in her hairstyle but he physically and mentally resembles Mukuro more in personality and actions, and Reborn stated that he was a backstabber, much as Mukuro has frequently noted that he is merely biding his time for the opportunity to possess Tsuna. He was said to be able to curse enemies by glaring at them through his weapon called "Daemon Spade's Devil Lens" which resembles the Mist Owl's Cambio Forma, "cursing" is likely a metaphorical reference to what happened to anyone he disliked. He once betrayed Giotto in the past and was the one who forced him to step down as Vongola boss because he thought Giotto was too soft and not worthy to become boss. However, despite this, Giotto still treasures him as his friend and his guardian. G. He is Giotto's childhood friend and trusted right-handman. He helped Giotto form a vigilante group that became the core of the Vongola Famiglia. He physically resembles Gokudera (right down to their shared smoking habit). He initially used a gun which he carried almost as a part of himself, much like Gokudera's dynamite, but switched to a bow given to him by Giotto himself whenever he acted in the name of the Vongola. Gokudera's Storm Leopard can Cambio Forma into a similar Bow called "G-Archery." Knuckle He was an undefeated boxing champion. However, due to his strength, he accidentally killed an opponent during a match, this made him resign from boxing and take a job to serve God. At his Family's moment of crisis, he gave himself 3 minutes and managed to save them and after that he never stepped inside a ring again. The First Sun Guardian and Ryohei have a strong resemblance in which both use boxing as their weapons. Ryohei's Sun Kangaroo can Cambio Forma into a similar boxing gear called "Knuckle of Maximum Break." Lampo Son of an earth master. He was very cowardly and spoiled, but Giotto made him fight anyway. He was known as the Lightning with hidden ferocity. He resembles fifteen year old Lambo, but is spoiled like five year old Lambo. Lambo's Lightning Buffalo can Cambio Forma into a shield that resembles the shield used by Lampo which is called "Lampo's Shield." Family & Allies Tsunayoshi Sawada Tsuna is one of Giotto's descendants. Giotto seems to hold Tsuna in high regard and has helped Tsuna out in multiple ways, including bestowing his inheritance upon him and unleashing the true form of the Vongola Rings to help him defeat Byakuran. He also refers to Tsuna as his "true successor." Although Reborn mentioned that Tsuna's style of fighting, weapon of choice, and motives for fighting are all similar to Giotto, the first time that Tsuna came face to face with Giotto was during the Vongola Trial in which Giotto approved Tsuna as the next Vongola Boss and told Tsuna that the Vongola was his to either make prosper or destroy. In turn, Tsuna trusts Giotto completely and has been shown standing up for him when other characters accuse Giotto of questionable actions. Tsuna has quite confidently stated that Giotto is not the kind of man that would betray his friends when Enma told Tsuna about Giotto's betrayal of the first Simon boss, Cozart. Cozart Simon Giotto and Cozart shared a close relationship, like brothers. Due to their strong bond, the Vongola and Simon should never cross swords with each other, in fact it was Cozart that first suggested that a vigilante group be formed, and that Giotto should lead it. This idea was the start of the Vongola Famiglia. Their friendship continued to the point where Cozart decided to help his best friend in the massive mafia war between Vongola and the rival families once he received a letter that told him to assist the Vongola. Cozart, knowing it was a fake, and guessing that there was a traitor within Giotto's subordinates, went to help. When Giotto knew that Cozart and his family was surrounded by the enemies and Daemon's plan to assasinate Cozart, he replaced Daemon's subordinates with G. and the rest of his Guardians to secretly save Cozart and his family. Giotto also concern and reluctant when Cozart suggested to hide the truth about his Family's survival, which means that the Simon has to living in the shadow and in return, he asked Cozart to swear that the Simon will always support Vongola from the shadow. Cozart agreed and he swore that the Simon harbor no grudge against them and their Family will always close till the end of time. Appearance in other Media In Drama CD: Proof of Friendship, which focusing on his family's daily lifa activities, Giotto make an appearance along with his Guardians. In this story, Giotto had planned and arranged a secret dinner together with his Guardians and went to a village to to finish the preparation until night with his Guardians secretly following him out of curiosity and worry. When he visited Talbot's crafting shop, his Guardians mistook him being threatened because of the silhouette of paper knife and abruptly entered the shop but ended up bumping to each others. After cleared up all the misunderstanding, Giotto took them to the restaurant he had prepared for the dinner and gave them the golden pocket watches with that made by Talbot under his request as proof of their friendship. All of them then toasting for their Family and their eternal friendship Trivia *Giotto's descendants and his own Japanese name are named after Tokugawa Shoguns (Ieyasu, Yoshimune, Yoshinobu, Ietsuna, Iemitsu, and Tsunayoshi). *Giotto's name can be translated as "gentle/peaceful ruler" in Italian. It's also the name of a famous Italian painter. *Giotto is shown in the manga to have orange eyes even when he isn't in Hyper Dying Will Mode. *In a recent popularity poll, Giotto ranked 11th. *The inside cover of the golden watch that Primo and his guardians have contains a vow of friendship: "giuro eterna amicizia" meaning "I swear eternal friendship" and those pocketwatches were given by Giotto himself when he arranged a secret dinner together, according to Drama CD special. *According to Nono, Primo's actions were similar to what Tsuna and his guardians are doing right now. *Tsuna and Giotto have many similarities **Both have the same appearance, but different hair colors, and Giotto's hair is spikier. **Both can go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. **Both have Hyper Intuition. **Both can use Zero Point Breakthrough. **Both have no qualms about recruiting Guardians and members from outside their Family. **Both have a soft nature. **Future Tsuna and Giotto have the same seiyuu. **Both use Mantello di Vongola Primo and Mitena di Vongola Primo. **Giotto and G. are the first two members of Vigilante group, similar to Tsuna and Gokudera being the first two members of their generation. **He was about the same age as Tsuna when he and G. formed the vigilante. **Contrary to general belief, the second Vongola boss was not the one who forced Giotto into retirement, but Daemon Spade. Despite this, he holds no grudge against him and still regards him as one of his guardian and family, similar with Tsuna and Mukuro's relationship. **Both were friends with the Simon Bosses of their generation (Giotto with Cozart and Tsuna with Enma). **Both are considered young for a Mafia Boss. Navigation